


Hold Onto Me

by kipli



Series: Tired of Being Alone [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avenger Loki, Banner has the best speech, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, MCU Spoilers, Magic use in the bedroom, Multiple Orgasms, Oh the fluff!, Or maybe Thor does, Oral Sex, PTSD Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rhodey being an idiot but also apologizes, Romance, Sappy, Series, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Top Loki, Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, extremely mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: “Marry me.” Unceremoniously Stark set a small box on the desk beside Loki. “You told me to make you an honest man.” Stark shrugged. “Marry me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillabuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabuzz/gifts).



> Fluff. Fluffy fluff fluff. If you read my previous fic [A Little Unsteady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7725712) and thought 'This is great but it needs more fluff and sappy romance' well do I have news for you! Even though this is a sequel, I do think it can be read by anyone looking for established relationship wedding fic. Thank you once again to my betas [Vanillabuzz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabuzz), [Mareel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel) & [Akuma_River](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river). <3 Thank you to [Fru](http://omaano.tumblr.com/) for not only so much incredible art but also stepping in to pinch hit when my first artist had to bow out of the Frostiron Big Bang. Their [artwork](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/153788293418/marry-me-unceremoniously-stark-set-a-small-box) is so expressive and fantastic! And thank you to everyone who commented on the previous fic. This wouldn't exist without so much encouragement. I do plan on a third fic in this series.

* * *

  


“Marry me.”

Unceremoniously Stark set a small box on the desk beside Loki. A gold ring sat displayed within. There was a thin band of deep green emerald striped through the center, circling the whole band. It was simple yet exquisite. Loki blinked. He turned from his work to meet Stark's expectant gaze.

“You told me to make you an honest man.” Stark shrugged. “Marry me.”

It was the truth but he'd not expected Stark to go through all the motions, or any, for that matter. He was not one for traditions. Slowly Loki cocked a smile up at Stark. “Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?”

“Oh you want the whole gambit _now_ , do you?” Stark playfully grumbled. He dropped to one knee and swiped the ring box before Loki could get to it. “My dearest beloved Loki,” Stark began dramatically. Loki burst into chuckles and covered his face with an exasperated hand. Stark carried on as melodramatically as possible, overacting the part, “The most handsome of demigods. The light of my life. The one who keeps the darkness at bay. The other half to my whole. Would you possibly do me the grand, extreme honor-”

“Yes now shush.” Loki reached for the box but Stark snapped it closed, moving the box back behind himself, out of Loki's reach.

“You wanted it. Now let me finish.”

Loki sighed and settled back in his chair.

When it was clear he wouldn't be interrupted, Stark brought the box back in front of himself, opened it, and continued, eyes suddenly very sincere, “You've changed my life. You hold me together. You do it out of love and not some sense of duty. You see me and you see something good. When I see you, I see the world. I see lifetimes together. I know you were joking some before when you took my last name but would you possibly do me the indescribable honor of being my husband?”

Loki's heart melted. Of course, Stark would work his way through humor into sincerity. He stared down at Stark looking so very earnest on one knee. His words would stick with Loki for many years to come.

“The honor would be mine,” Loki finally managed to say, reaching for the box. This time Stark kept the box still and Loki plucked the ring from the case. The ring was smooth inside and out. Simple yet elegant in its design. The thin band of green emerald was solid and unbroken. He had little doubt that Stark had designed and made the ring himself. It slid on easily to his left ring finger. “It's perfect.”

Stark beamed the widest of smiles at him. Loki cupped his cheeks and bent to kiss him. It was full of all that he couldn't ever manage to put properly into words.

When they parted, Loki brushed his nose against Stark's. He ran his left hand and the ring against Stark's cheek. “Thank you, my darling. It was not simply a jest. I would be honored to be a Stark. I don't wish to claim my father's name. I would much rather claim yours.” He kissed Stark's forehead and then let the man get up back onto his feet. He stared down at his ring, adoring the sight of it, but then spoke firmly, “You must make one for yourself as well.”

Stark cocked a grin. “I think your exact words months ago was that you weren't interested in sharing me.” He set the box aside and reached into a jacket pocket. “I'm no fool, princess.” He pulled out a matching ring with a thin ruby band through the middle. He slid it onto his own left hand. “I know who I'm marrying.”

“You were well prepared,” Loki teased as he stood, sliding arms around behind Stark's neck.

“Always.” He pecked Loki's lips. “And there's no reason why only _you_ should get new jewelry.” Stark winked but it was a nod towards usual gender roles with this tradition. Stark often called him _princess_ but it wasn't to genuinely twist his gender. They were two men on equal footing with one another and thankfully the Midgardian world had finally started to embrace something so simple a concept.

Stark ran hands along the front of Loki's button down shirt. “Do I need to do anything else? Send your dad a goat or something?”

Loki huffed a laugh. “As much as I'd like you to send Thor back with a goat requesting my betrothal that won't be necessary.” He shook his head. “I'm Midgardian now. I'd like to ignore most Asgardian traditions.”

“So the goat thing is true?” Stark pushed with a smirk.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Not _quite_ true.”

“A cow?”

“You will not buy my hand in marriage for a _cow,_ darling!”

“Oh so that's where all the gold walls in the palace came from. All your suitors paying up.”

Loki shoved him by the shoulder.

Stark smirked. His hands slid up to fuss over the collar to Loki's shirt. “So then you want a traditional Midgardian wedding? No such thing really but we can go off my heritage.”

“I want...” Loki paused, taking a moment to imagine it. “I want a blending of the both of us. I want something simple yet elegant. And most of all I want everyone to know _you_ are mine.”

A smile played over Stark's lips. “I think we can manage that last part easy. It's the rest we'll have to figure out. Generally there's a ceremony. More rings. Promises said in front of friends and family. Then a party and we go away somewhere beautiful for a few weeks to celebrate by ourselves. Sound good?”

Loki paused to imagine it. He couldn't yet put all the details into place but the core of it he could imagine. The pair of them. Friends and Thor. Warm words. He'd never said such words in front of an audience. He'd never before imagined any sort of ceremony to anyone. It was a daunting idea and yet for Anthony he would do it. He would relish it. He met Stark's sparkling brown eyes and sighed, “Sounds perfect.”

  


* * *

  


Their rings did not go unnoticed. They were immediately found out, both by friends the next day and by the media on their next trip outside of the compound. The latter was annoying but Stark was used to dealing with the paparazzi and circus that followed him everywhere. The former was entertaining to see each friend's reaction. Most were not surprised but Rhodes was flabbergasted. He could not imagine a happily engaged Tony Stark. It took Thor only an hour before he gave in to the urge to pull Stark aside for the vaguely concerned brotherly talk. It all held no real threats, though. They both already knew where Thor stood on their relationship, and behind it all, there was a very happy brother eager for the festivities.

The festivities themselves were the hard part to pin down.

They knew they didn't want to stay engaged forever. Even if a few years waiting didn't mean as much any more to Stark, he didn't want anyone to second guess his intentions. He was going to _marry_ Loki. This wasn't an empty gesture just to keep the demigod happy. He meant it.

But the date would matter some on the location and the location was the hard part to decide. No churches or other religious buildings. Outdoors seemed like a nice fit, if they could keep the press at bay, but then where outdoors? The compound itself was too boring. With Loki and Thor, they could teleport guests to the location, so they could technically hold the ceremonies literally anywhere in the world, and that's where plans halted. There were too many options.

Loki frowned at the array of pictures floating above the coffee table in their common room. Pamphlets and books and tablets sat strewn physically over the wooden table. With a wave of his hand, Loki continued scrolling through an obnoxious wedding website's location suggestions. The pink saccharine layout was appalling but the selection of pictures were top notch. Beautiful rivers and meadows and beaches flipped by but none called out to him.

“Maybe we're thinking too hard about this,” Stark said as he leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet onto the coffee table. He pointed a finger at Loki and stated, “I know what season you really want.”

Loki sighed, “Darling we don't have to-”

“I know we don't _have_ to but what if I want to? You keep brushing it aside because you think the idea is too _you_ but what if I want a winter wedding too?”

“You adore the beach,” Loki immediately retorted, looking away from Stark. “We could do a spring beach wedding and-”

Stark cut him off again, “I don't want some hippie wedding barefoot on the sand somewhere. I want an event. I want to dress up for my future husband, not be on spring break.” He shifted over onto the sofa beside Loki. “It's okay to have a preference, Loki. We'll put plenty of touches of me into this day but let this one choice be yours.” He reached to cup Loki's cheek, turning the man's face toward him again. “Winter wedding?”

Loki released a long breath and met Stark's eyes. “Fine.” It was difficult to give in but those big brown eyes imploring for what had been Loki's favorite season from the start were too much to ignore. His gaze turned firm as he added, “But we must go to some sun filled beach for our honeymoon.”

Stark chuckled at the demand. “Oh please, baby. We're buying another private island and I'm making you sunbathe in nothing at all.”

“Happily done, darling.” Then it was settled. A winter wedding and a tropical honeymoon. It was a nice touch on both their preferences. Loki leaned into Stark's hand still cupping his cheek. He couldn't help but press, “You're certain?”

Stark's eyes glittered in the soft light as he nodded. “I can't imagine it any other way.”

He leaned to kiss Stark's lips, soft and sweet, before he whispered, “Then winter wedding it is.” He paused then looked over to the floating screen, flicking back a number of images, until he hit upon a glacier in Iceland. “How about this?”

Stark chuckled even as he pressed kisses to Loki's neck.

  


* * *

  


Thankfully Vatnajökull Glacier's modern visitor center was quite happy to accept a large donation for their space to be used for the reception. Details fell into place as the location and season was settled on. November was the first month of good glacier weather, and since they weren't interested in putting it off, November 28th became the date. Logistics and décor was settled on. Suits were commissioned and privately fussed over. The ceremony itself was nailed down to something modern and non-denominational.

There still seemed to be an endless array of items to decide upon. No wonder people put off these ceremonies. It was all so much work.

Loki leaned his head against Stark's shoulder as he lay curled on the sofa. They were in the compound's main common room with most everyone else puttering away on a rainy summer day. Rhodes sat eating dinner with Thor while Parker did schoolwork and Banner read. Stark held a tablet and flipped through floral arrangement ideas from the Icelandic florist Stark had hired. Loki frowned at every image.

“I don't know if glaciers and flowers go together, darling...”

“It's a wedding thing and this is for the indoor reception,” Stark countered. “We can't put ice everywhere.” Then he blinked at an idea. “Or can we? Could you enchant ice not to melt?”

Loki raised a cocky eyebrow at the ridiculous question.

“Okay, stupid question, but how about this-” He paused for dramatic effect, tossing the tablet aside, before continuing, “Bouquets of ice flowers at each table.”

“You sure that's not _too_ much ice?” Banner wondered from his spot across the way. He was evidently not as engrossed in his book as he pretended to be.

“Precisely,” Loki nodded in agreement with Banner, shifting to sit upright to meet Stark's gaze. “The reception needs touches of _you_ not more of me.”

“But I like more of you,” Stark pouted like a child.

Loki sighed at his adorable but misplaced wish to make everything toward Loki's tastes.

“Tony, you never do sit down parties,” Banner pushed. “Why have the usual seating chart and bouquets on tables anyway? Have a standing room only reception. Classy champagne fountain. Hors d'oeuvres instead of bland reheated crap. Music. Drinks. Dancing. Make it a party Tony Stark would throw.”

Loki smiled over at the man's explanation of the event. He said to Banner, heartfelt, “Have I told you lately that I adore you?”

Banner chuckled to himself.

Stark lit up a little from his pouting and then huffed at Loki, “You can't have him in _your_ wedding party.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes dear.”

Parker grumbled from his spot doing homework. “Like we don't already know who's going to be in whose wedding parties, and I'm going to be in neither.”

“Don't count yourself out, underoos. You're totally in the wedding,” Stark said. Parker raised his head in surprise before Stark continued, “We'll need a ring bearer.”

“Oh shut up!”

“You're going to be so cute in your little tux.”

“I said shut up!”

“Everyone's gonna _awww_ so loudly over you, kiddo.”

Rhodes cut in from his dinner, “Play nice, Tony.”

“I'm not a little kid,” Parker grumbled as he buried himself in his schoolwork.

Rhodes pointed at them with his fork. “You guys figure out your wedding parties anyway? I keep waiting to be asked, Tony, and if you don't I'm gonna-”

“Like there'd _be_ a wedding without you?” Stark immediately cut in before Rhodes could finish. “You're my best man. Of course.”

Banner raised an eyebrow over his book.

“Oh don't go getting jealous, big guy. We've got plans for you.”

Loki blinked at Stark's words. “I thought we were waiting on an appropriate time to tell him?” This was hardly private nor seemingly 'appropriate' a time.

“Now seems good.” Stark shrugged and turned back to Banner. “We want you to marry us.”

Loki shook his head at his beloved. The man was far too impulsive but it was endearing. He sighed and turned to a stunned Banner. “We obviously aren't asking you lightly, Bruce. We wish to be married by someone who holds great meaning to both our lives. Please do us the honor.”

Parker grinned from his books. Thor looked pleased with the entire idea. Rhodes flashed a smile. Banner remained gaping at the pair of them.

“You... you want me to...”

“It doesn't have to be much,” Stark said. “A little intro and we'll do the rest. Stand there and tell us when to kiss and everything will go great.”

“It is a fine idea,” Thor boomed his encouragement. “You will do splendidly.”

“I don't know,” Banner faltered. “I'm not one for public speeches and stuff.”

“We do not plan a large gathering,” Loki reassured. “You will likely know nearly all in attendance.”

“I think we've got maybe twenty people tops outside of this group right here.” Stark waved a hand around the room to signify their gathering. “Small. Simple. Short. Nothing you can't handle, Bruce. Promise.”

Banner hesitated a long moment, chewing on his lower lip as he took in the pair eagerly staring back at him, before he finally relented. “Okay.”

Stark whooped a cheer and launched himself at Banner, half knocking the man over in a bear hug. Loki smiled at the pair of them but he would never forget all that Banner had done for the two of them.

Banner laughed as Stark squeezed him in the tightest of hugs. “Okay okay! I said I'll do it. Now get off!”

Stark rocked Banner back and forth in his arms before releasing him.

Rhodes nodded to Loki. “So you're going with Thor then?”

“Yes. We've already discussed it. Unlike _some people_ I know how to have a private conversation about such things.”

Stark rolled his eyes as he settled beside Loki once more.

Thor's smile was wider than the engaged pair. “I am already preparing a mighty celebration in honor of Loki's nuptials.”

“Now that is going to be a hell of a party,” Rhodes chuckled.

Stark pointed a finger over at Thor. “No hookers, or um, gentlemen of the night, but otherwise have at it.”

Loki's cheeks colored at the idea even as Thor immediately shook his head.

“I would not sully your future husband!” Thor's eyes twinkled as he then teased, “The gentlemen will only be dancing.”

“I better go to this party as a chaperon,” Banner piped up.

“Please do,” Loki pleaded.

Rhodes reached for a discarded tablet. “Sounds like I better get started on Tony's bachelor party. I've got some competition to squash.”

Loki's features hardened. “No one is to touch him while under your care or I shall rend you both.”

Stark merely grinned at the dark tone. “He does get _a little_ territorial.”

Rhodes swallowed hard. “Noted.”

  


* * *

  


It was early November when Thor surprised the bachelor party on Loki. He appeared with Banner, Vision, and Parker. It was a surprise that no one else was included. Loki had expected Thor's friends and half of Asgard with him. Instead, the festivities were more well thought out and quieter than boasted about earlier. They toured historic pubs through Europe, all of them hopping from Italy to Germany to Spain with Thor's help, and each place was somehow significant to Loki. Most were pubs he used to frequent when running away to Midgard to get away from Thor. He was shocked. Both that Thor knew of them at all and that he continued to remember them.

Parker was legal to drink in the first few pubs but Loki kept him away from the drinks, to the teenagers annoyance. Loki would not be responsible for the young Avenger’s first hangover. Thor drank enough for everyone. Bruce abstained as the chaperon and Vision sipped on spirits in tiny glasses at each bar. There was food to be had at each stop and the level of dress of the all male pub employees dwindled with each pub until they were in nothing but tight metallic briefs in Spain. Young Parker turned pinker as the night went on, doing his best not to look at the employees. Loki was flirted with at every turn. He was forced to drink tenfold what he'd usually wish to imbibe since it was Midgardian fare and required massive quantities to affect him.

They ended in Iceland, in a tiny pub near the sea, and the simple atmosphere was a beautiful calm after the hours spent hopping from country to country. He clung to his brother and thanked him in slurred speech for the thoughtful festivities. They sang Asgardian war songs well into the night that no one else knew, though it didn't matter, everyone else had fallen asleep.

He was deposited back in Stark's arms at the compound early local time. He was thoroughly drunk, draped in a heavy emerald cloak from Thor, and ridiculously pleased to see Stark again. He nearly wrapped himself around Stark like a snake, arms and legs twining around him, as Stark struggled to keep them both upright.

“My darling, I missed you _soooo_ much,” Loki crooned with a slur.

Stark cocked a grin at Thor. “Looks like you did your job, big guy.”

“He honored our ancestors and your future nuptials with much vigor,” Thor bellowed in a drunken state himself. He slapped Stark's shoulder and nearly sent them flying sideways. “We must get young Peter to bed.”

“You let the kid drink?” Stark worried a moment, seeing Vision easily carrying the young man.

“He’s merely exhausted from a long night out,” Vision reassured..

“He had fun,” Banner chuckled. “He can dance like no one's business. You should've seen him.”

Loki nuzzled at Stark's neck, breathing in his scent. He'd missed him terribly. His other half. His heart. So far away. Too far away. He kissed at skin and Stark shivered in his arms.

Before Stark could shoo them out, Thor boomed, “Let them celebrate their lovers reunion. We shall depart!”

Stark snickered as they filed out of their quarters. He carried Loki toward the bedroom. “I didn't know you could get drunk on human ale.”

“Thor had me drink _a lot_ of it.” Loki paused, then added, “Plus his entire flask of Asgardian liquor.”

“That'll do it.”

“Enough talk.” They walked into the bedroom but Loki was impatient and teleported them to the middle of the bed, their clothes gone, Stark resting on top of him. “I would have you inside of me. Now.”

Stark smirked down at him. “You're a demanding drunk, baby.” He reached over for the nightstand and lubricant.

“I missed your touch all night.”

Stark paused with the cap undone, cocking a look down at a flushed and drunken Loki. “Hopefully you didn't have the pleasure of someone else's...?”

Loki hissed the words out, dragging short nails down Stark's bare chest. “I would _never_ sully my skin with another's touch.”

Stark shivered at both the words and the brush of Loki's nails. “Good.” He bent to kiss his lips, tasting the booze and liquor on them, before he purred, “Because you're mine.”

“Only yours,” Loki repeated dreamily.

“And I'm only yours in return, baby.”

“Mine,” Loki hummed. His voice slurred and dragged out the N sound. Then he repeated, “Mine mine mine...” His body relaxed. His hold on Stark slackened. His breathing evened out.

He fell asleep.

He didn't hear Stark's laughter before he curled up against him.

  


* * *

  


Stark's bachelor party ran late.

Loki paced.

He'd not truly slept all night. He attempted to get a little sleep but the empty bed and the thought of Stark being pawed at by men and women alike made his skin crawl. Instead he got up and worked through most of the night.

When morning came he paced their common room over and over again.

It was mid-morning before Stark was returned to him. He was covered in beads, glitter, and red lipstick kisses all over his face. His bachelor crown was cocked to one side and barely seemed to be hanging on. His suit was a mess, tie undone. Rhodes and Thor blew noisemakers as they walked into the room.

Loki's eyes narrowed on the lipstick covering Stark.

Banner easily read his dark thoughts. “It was just a congratulatory few kisses, Loki. Nothing more.”

Loki marched his way up to the troop with balled fists.

“Nothing on his lips or otherwise, I assure you,” Vision added in a soothing voice. “Calm yourself, young prince. He remains wholly yours.”

“It was a bachelor party, Loki,” Rhodes brushed off the glaring.

Loki stalked his way up to Rhodes holding Stark upright. He grabbed the smiling bastard Rhodes by the throat and jerked him off his feet. Stark went sideways but thankfully Thor was right there to catch him. Loki snarled up at Rhodes, “I said I would rend you if anyone so much as _touched_ him and you return him marked by other's lips?!”

Rhodes gripped at Loki's forearm, struggling to breathe, and kicked out at the demigod holding him off the floor. Loki's long arms kept any of the kicks from landing. “Okay,” Rhodes managed to gasp. “Poor choice, in hindsight.”

“Baby calm down,” Stark slurred from against Thor. “Don't hurt my Rhodey. I need him.”

Loki sneered up at Rhodes gasping for breath. How dare the man flaunt his wishes. He soaked in the sight of Rhodes' worried features before he finally tossed the bastard back onto his feet, the force satisfactorily sending Rhodes down onto his knees sucking in air. “You did this on purpose, James Rhodes. I would never speak with you again, if it were possible. Get out.”

“It was not meant as an offense,” Thor said.

“Out!” Loki shouted at the whole group of them.

“Don't be mad, babycakes,” Stark attempted to soothe, stumbling his way forward toward Loki.

Loki snapped, “I am furious. And at _you_ as well, Anthony.” He reached to steady Stark all the same, grabbing him by the front of his suit, and then glared at the bunch as they finally stepped back to leave. Thor cast one apologetic glance before helping Rhodes up and out with them.

The door shut and Stark wrapped his heavy arms around Loki. “Baby please-”

“You allowed the lips of others to not only touch you but mark you.” Loki held him out at arm’s length and glared. Anger in his gaze shifted into something less obvious. It had been mere months. Could Stark truly _marry_ anyone? Could he be true to Loki for the centuries to come? The millennium? Could he be enough...? Hurt twisted in his stomach.

“It meant nothing, Loki.” Stark's liquor addled brain seemed to still catch some of Loki's thoughts flashing over his face. “No one will touch me again. I promise.”

“You promised before,” Loki snarled. Anger flared again and he dragged the drunken man to their bedroom, tossing him onto the bed. “Sleep. I currently do not wish to see your face.”

Stark bounced once on the bed and blinked up at the man dismissing him. “I can't sleep with you mad at me, Loki.” He snatched Loki's wrist, keeping the taller man from escaping the room. “Hold on. Hold on.” He struggled to keep himself awake after so much liquor.

Loki sighed and remained in the room instead of storming off. He looked down at the man and then reached tissues from the nightstand with his free hand. “Why would you hurt me like this, Anthony...” He leaned down to wipe at the lipstick kisses covering Stark's face.

“I didn't mean to. It just happened and I was drunk and I was stupid and I'm so sorry baby. I didn't think it would really bother you so much. Because I'm stupid.” Stark caught Loki's other hand by the wrist, stopping his cleaning up of his face. He met Loki's eyes and said firmly, “I don't want anyone else. I swear it. I swear it on my life and my mom's grave. No one will touch me again, in any way, because I love my future _husband_ and no one else.”

Loki glanced away, his eyes welling up at the pointed promises. His voice was low and unsteady as he asked, “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I mean it!” Stark tightened his hold on Loki's wrists. “I love you. I love only you. I won't ever give you another reason to doubt me, Loki. I'm so sorry. Please baby...”

Loki released a long breath and slumped down onto the bed beside Stark. He released Stark’s wrists and instead wrapped his own arms around the intoxicated, silly man. His Midgardian. They kissed as Stark's fingers wound into Loki's hair. It lingered on, promising all that wasn't said and reaffirming all that was, before it broke with a long sigh from both of them.

Stark's nose brushed over his and Loki's eyes opened to meet nearly liquid brown eyes filled with emotions.

Loki brushed his own nose against Stark's and whispered softly, “I forgive you, Anthony Edward Stark. Because you are my husband-to-be and you own my whole heart. I love you. I love you and I would not share you in _any_ way, ever.”

“I know baby,” Stark kissed him again before sighing, “I'm sorry.”

“Shh,” Loki soothed. “I forgive you. Do not dwell on it. I know it was not meant to harm me.” He kissed Stark's forehead. “Sleep, my love.”

Stark relaxed against him, sinking against his chest, and melted into an exhausted heap. Only to mumble tiredly, “Rhodey can still come to the wedding, right?”

Loki growled at the idea and tightened his arms around Stark.

“I'll take that as a maybe.”

  


* * *

  


He never expected to feel so nervous. Loki paced the small room at the visitor center which had become his for the day. A tall mirror and sofa was all that would really fit in the little room. His cloak sat spread over the back of one tall chair. White silk outside and deep emerald green velvet on the inside. It rolled out over the carpeted floor from the chair. It's design was very Asgardian. One of the few touches in the wedding. He was already changed into his suit. A long-sleeved black velvet tunic with ornate buttons down the chest. The tunic fell mid-thigh and black slacks and dress shoes finished the look.

He bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. Was he too Asgardian? In the end he'd been drawn to Midgardian designs which mimicked his upbringing. He'd said he'd wanted a Midgardian ceremony. Would Stark mind? They'd not shown each other what they'd had designed for the wedding. Perhaps he should have given Stark a sneak peek... but the man had held fast to the idea that seeing one another's outfits would be bad luck.

He reached up to fuss with the small braids that fell through his hair here and there. One at each side helped to pull his long hair back behind his ears for the ceremony. It was all not as gaudy as an Asgardian wedding, let alone a Prince's wedding, but it was not what he imagined at all normal for a Midgardian wedding.

There came a knock at the door. His heart skipped at the sound. “I'm dressed,” he called out, both to warn Stark, and to allow entry to anyone else.

To Loki's surprise, Rhodes poked his head into the room. Loki's face fell into a hard frown. Rhodes seemed not to notice as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He wore a simple silver-gray suit with a long silver and red intertwined scarf. He whistled low at Loki.

“You do know how to dress, man.” He nodded toward the cloak. “And that too? He's gonna be on his knees when he sees you.”

Loki flushed slightly at the compliments. It was just what he needed to hear at the moment. He sighed and despite it all he asked, “You think he'll approve? It isn't very... Midgardian.”

“Hell ya he'll approve. You could walk on up in a barrel and he'd approve.” Rhodes raised an eyebrow. “And Midgardians made this for you. The suit’s Indian, isn't it? And the cloak is very Nordic. It's not a tux but I never expected to see you in a tux, man. It's you and you're what Tony loves so of course it's perfect.”

Loki looked down and smiled at his feet. He struggled with words for a moment before whispering, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Rhodes walked his way closer and stopped beside Loki. His voice was soft as he said, “Everything's been crazy busy but I didn't want today to go by without apologizing.”

Loki raised his eyes to look at Rhodes.

The man cleared his throat, nervous at Loki's firm gaze, before he managed, “I didn't think... I didn't know how much it would really bother you. I thought it was all in good fun. There's crazier bachelor parties in the world and Tony being Tony I knew he needed a hell of a party to send him off. After all his years of... well... It doesn't matter. What I mean to say is I never intended to actually hurt either of you. I would never want to cause you two any strife. I definitely would never want you two breaking up, much less because of me being fucking stupid, so just know... know that I'm sorry and I'll take your words more seriously. I forget our different cultures and everything and... yeah, I'm sorry.”

Rhodes' features were open and honest. He was truly apologetic. Loki's own features softened. “I accept your apology, James.”

Rhodes' face lit up with a smile. Then he nodded, “Good. Thank you. And don't worry any more about the outfit, huh? It's fucking perfect. Just wait until you see _him_ though.” Rhodes winked, giving nothing more away, and stepped back toward the door.

“We will both collapse into a heap, I'm certain,” Loki half teased.

“Good thing you two have me and Thor there to keep you upright,” Rhodes teased. He reached for the door to slip back out and found Thor waiting on the other side. “Speak of the devil.” He patted Thor's shoulder as he went to find Stark again.

Thor raised an eyebrow before stepping inside and shutting the door after himself. He was also in a matching silver-gray suit but it looked rather different on Thor's build. He wore a silver and green scarf. He carried a medium sized square box in his hands. It was ornately decorated and clearly Asgardian. He beamed a smile at Loki. “You are looking spectacular, brother!”

“Thank you,” Loki chuckled at Thor's enthusiasm.

“And wait until you see Stark. He is-”

“No details!” Loki interrupted.

“Yes yes, the Midgardian tradition. I was only going to say that he is eager to see his betrothed. He paces the whole room.”

Loki smiled though he suspected Stark was also more nervous than excited, if compared to his own nerves. “What's this?” Loki said, nodding to the box, more to change the subject and distract himself.

“Ah yes.” Thor set the box down atop a small table. “This is father's gift.”

Loki's stomach dropped. His face went pale. He frowned at the now intimidating box. “Father's gift?” What would he send? A plague? The head of some beast? Why would Odin send him anything?

Thor seemed oblivious to Loki's concerns. “In celebration of your marriage. I could not persuade him to attend but he eventually thought of this as a proper wedding present.”

A proper wedding present? He could not wrap his mind around what Odin might have sent him. He eventually looked to Thor with wide eyes. “What is it?”

Thor tilted his head at Loki's distress, finally soothing, “He sends you good tidings, brother. It is an apt gift. Open it.”

Loki frowned at the box and hesitated a moment before pulling off the golden lid. He peered inside to see a polished to gleaming silver sphere. He frowned at the odd thing but he could feel magic held within it. “What does it do?”

Thor reached to pull the ball sized sphere out of the box. He held it out to Loki. “When commanded, it will place a half-mile magical barrier around itself. It will conceal the ceremonies from any entrepreneurial photographers and reporters. Everything will be hidden beneath a silver dome. The wedding will be ours to enjoy without watching eyes.”

Loki took in the sphere. He could also sense that it would keep magical beings and others from watching from afar or interrupting the ceremonies. It was a precious bit of magic.

He was stunned.

“Father picked this out...?”

Thor nodded, a smile curling his lips. “On his own, I might add. I told him of the plans, of the location and desired solitude, but it was he who deemed this an appropriate gift.” Thor handed the sphere to Loki. “He sends his best wishes. He is surprised at how well you have done and the happiness you have found. I am not surprised in the slightest. Stark does you good but I knew you would find your way, brother.”

Loki was overwhelmed. He stared down at the sphere. It was not a resounding message of love from Odin but it was thoughtful and kind of him. Thor's further words were... His unwavering support was something he could never repay his brother.

“Thank you,” he whispered, meeting Thor's eyes. “Tell father thank you as well, when you see him next.”

“Of course.” Thor brightened into an ever bigger smile and reached to clasp Loki in a bear hug, pinning the sphere between them. “I am so proud of you, Loki.”

Loki leaned into the hug and allowed himself to be squeezed tightly. He did not know where his life would be without Thor, and he never expected to feel so strongly that he never wished to find out.

After a long moment, Thor released him. “Come,” he sighed, pulling himself back together again. “Stark wishes you to see to the setting and make certain it is ready first. We can put the sphere into place as well.”

Loki nodded and reached for his cloak.

It was time.

  


* * *

  


The location was still sound. Loki had worked on enhancing it the day before. Natural ice caves formed with furrowed, deep blue walls but none had been quite big or stable enough for the ceremony so Loki had added an additional alcove. It came away from the natural caves and curved into a higher domed cave which opened onto the glacier. It was a natural amphitheater glittering with blue ice. The sun set behind the mountain which backed the glacier and so streaks of color flickered over the mountain's top and down over the glacier. If they were lucky, they'd manage some northern lights during the ceremony, as the sky darkened.

Loki set the sphere on the glacier's ice and released its magic. Energy flew straight up from the sphere and then spread across the sky. The concealing dome flickered into place and solidified a moment before going transparent from the inside. Loki still didn't know how to wrap his mind around _Odin_ sending him such a gift. He marveled a moment before continuing on to check the magic which held the amphitheater solidly in place.

Two torches flickered to either side but otherwise the ice itself was their only decoration and wedding arch. It shimmered in the light so spectacularly that it needed nothing else to enhance the natural beauty. The way the ice formed made it nearly look like frozen flame itself. There were a few more torches with candles at their bases making a semi-circle around the natural amphitheater. There were no chairs or other ornaments. In the early twilight of the sun setting on the other side of the mountain, the sky was a warm color of deep blue, peach, and purple.

It all felt right.

Loki shifted the cloak on his shoulders and adjusted the small train around himself. Butterflies still fluttered through him hoping that Stark would find the occasion just as fitting.

Thor joined him underneath the domed ice. He nodded to himself as he took in the entire effect. “It is marvelous. Fire and ice. Fitting.”

Loki cocked a smile at his brother. A year prior and he never would have ever guessed he'd be here, waiting on his betrothed, with his brother by his side. It was a bit dizzying as he took in the moment.

Thor smiled at the dazed look on Loki's features and reassured, “You deserve to be here, Loki.” He patted Loki's arm and stepped away toward those joining them.

Loki was still so lost in the moment that he didn't notice it was Stark and Rhodes leading the group of friends and family over the flat river of ice, further magicked for easy traction in simple shoes, until he heard the man's voice.

“I don't know how brides do it,” Stark sighed dreamily as he walked his way into the semi-circle of lights and up to Loki. “I might just pass out before I get to you. Look at you...” Stark's eyes were wide and adoring. He drank in the sight of Loki in the soft flickering light.

Loki was just as entranced. The man wore a finely tailored white suit that clung to him. His lapels were black along with his bow-tie and trim across his front pockets and the buttons. A long luxurious deep red scarf hung around his neck along with a matching pocket square. He looked perfect, so perfect...

“Anthony,” Loki sighed breathlessly. He swore his knees began to buckle. His heart raced. Stark had often teased that Loki swooned at him but for once he truly did. Thankfully Thor was swiftly by his side to help keep him upright.

Stark marveled at the sight of him as he slowly made his way to stand beside Loki. “You look fucking spectacular,” he sighed. “What are you doing gasping at me for when you look like _that_?” He smiled but it didn't show in his eyes. They were too lost in amazement at the sight of Loki. “Baby...” He cupped at Loki's cheek and struggled not to kiss the man senseless right then and there.

Loki realized he truly adored the tradition of not seeing one another until the day. It was overwhelming to see Stark so dressed for the occasion for the first time. He leaned into Stark's hand on his cheek and reached to cling to the man himself.

They stood mesmerized for some time before Banner cleared his throat as he joined them. “Leave the swooning for during the ceremonies,” he teased. There was a murmur of chuckles from the small gathering now standing before them. Everyone had gathered while they'd been distracted.

Banner wore the same silver-gray suit as Thor and Rhodes but with a red and emerald scarf. He stepped between the pair as they parted and put his back to the ice amphitheater, facing the crowd. Banner swallowed hard but he didn't look _too_ nervous. The crowd was old friends and family. Vision and Hogan. Parker and his Aunt. Hill and a partially hidden dark-skinned companion. Oddly a teen boy younger than Parker and his even smaller sister. Older comrades of Stark and their dates. The event was tiny but it was appropriate.

Thor and Rhodes took their places to either side of Loki and Stark. The crowd quieted down. The amphitheater echoed back the flickering sound of the torches.

Stark reached to take both of Loki's hands before he turned to Banner. Banner looked nearly ready to pass out himself. He took deep breaths. Stark whispered to him, “It's no big deal. Talk to us, not them, if you want.”

Banner swallowed hard. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked down at them. He started speaking while still looking down. “I, um... I probably shouldn't have taken the honor of marrying these two. I'm no good at speeches.” He laughed nervously at himself and looked up at the crowd. “But how could I say no? No one says no to Tony Stark.” The crowd chuckled. He turned his gaze to Stark. “I wish I'd known him sooner. He's a braggart and spoiled and way too smart for his own good but he's also kind and patient and empathetic. Those last three have been really important between us. When a guy can turn into a big giant green monster, you need some patience.”

Stark grinned, beaming at the words.

“Kind, patient, and empathetic worked wonders with another lost soul.” Banner turned to Loki. “I know you know all you've gained and all you owe to him. He's given you a chance. He's listened to your heart. He's understood you. It's not the first time he's done this for someone, ya know, but with you, it's different. You get past the cracks in his armor and you hold him steady. Thank you. I mean it.”

Loki's heart skipped and he smiled at Banner. The man was better with words than he gave himself credit.

Banner turned back to the crowd. “Today we celebrate what both Tony and Loki have brought to one another. I hope you all see what I see when I look at them. Balance. Unity. Love.” Banner focused his gaze back on Stark and Loki. “You've prepared words?”

Stark nodded, tightening his hold on Loki's hands, his own trembling slightly. He turned to the crowd. “I have to go first, because I know he's going to fucking make me cry, and then I'll be a blubbering mess and no one wants to see that.” Loki and the crowd chuckled at the tease. Stark's eyes returned to Loki. He shook his head as he drank in the sight of Loki wearing that cloak, looking so polished and handsome, for him. “I don't know where to start, baby. I wrote it all down. Multiple times. I asked everyone for advice. I even had Petey edit one draft.” Parker snickered from his spot. Loki smiled over at him.

Stark dropped his gaze to Loki's hands in his own. “There's nothin' I can say that does it all justice. Not even fucking close. Not a speck of what I feel. It's just all... flowery imagery and grasping at words for what no words can ever truly say.” Stark's grip tightened further and his voice trembled as he met Loki's stunning green eyes. “I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved a soul, including myself. You hold me up. You put me back together. You make my fucking heart ache with a simple gasp of my name. My whole name. One that I couldn't stand. You made it yours and you made it perfect. That's the best allegory I can put together. You took something broken and discarded and you made it whole and beautiful.”

Loki's eyes glimmered with held back tears as Stark continued, “I can't wait to grow old with you, which I know is going to be a long damn time from now, but I can't fucking wait to see grays in your hair. I can't wait to slow down and watch the world turn with you. I can't wait to look back on a happy, oh so long life with you. I want to achieve so much but _only_ if it's with _you_.” He shook his head and chuckled at himself, his own eyes welling up. “I said I'm no good at this and I'm not but baby... oh baby, my mom would be so happy to have you be a Stark. Thank you for... everything... every touch and look and understanding moment. I didn't think I'd ever get married. I didn't think anyone would ever fucking want to or even understand me. Yet here I am. With you. I want this. I want all of this. I've never been so proud as to be your husband.”

Loki stared in wonderment at Stark's words. He melted into a thousand pieces. He ached to kiss the man and sink into his arms. How was he ever going to speak? His heart beat in rapid skips as Stark brought Loki's hands up and kissed the back of each.

Loki gaped a long moment, tears barely held at bay, and visibly struggled to pull himself together. Stark squeeze firmly at his hands, struggling himself with holding things together. Finally Loki sighed, “You're an evil man, Anthony Edward Stark.” He shook his head as the crowd chuckled. “How do I ever...” Loki took a deep, collecting breath and steadied himself, squaring his shoulders. “You speak of being broken and discarded but there are few who embody such words greater than me. I lost... myself. I lost my way. I lost my mind. I lost everything. I was ignored. I was locked away. I was forced to hide. I could trust _no one_. And yet. One night. One encounter with you. Someone who recognized who I was yet didn't pull away... I was dumbfounded. From that moment on I could think of only you. I had to see you again. I had to be seen. I had to be accepted. Your warmth, your understanding, your acceptance of me... I have never felt accepted by anyone but my mother. You take pleasure in the smallest of my abilities, you encourage my every move forward, and you support me in every way imaginable. I do not know... I have no idea how I earned all this from you but I will be grateful until the day of my death.”

Stark's tears began to slip free. Loki released one of Stark's hands and gently wiped it aside. “You are no burden I must bear. You are no soul I must change to fit me. You are unique and you are glorious. You are strong yet compassionate. You are intelligent beyond belief and yet filled with humor and joy at the smallest of things. You push me to be better. You push me to do better. You hold me up and support me like none have ever attempted. _You_ see _me_ and find _value_ in me. I cannot...”

Loki shook his head as he struggled with words, tears of his own sliding free now. “You are correct. There are no words. No proper words. I am honored to be a Stark. I am honored to be a Midgardian. I know my own mother would have adored you and all you have done for me. You have done so much. I don't think you realize just how much my life has changed. You are the embodiment of all she ever wanted for me.” He shook his head as more tears fell. “I love you, Anthony. _I_ am the one honored to call you husband.” He repeated Stark's move from earlier and brought Stark's hands up to kiss the back of them in return.

There was no heart unmoved by their words. It was a long moment of silence before Banner pulled himself together enough to speak. “Do you, Tony, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him and only him forevermore?”

Stark beamed the widest of smiles through tears. “I do.”

“Do you, Loki, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him and only him forevermore?”

Loki was beside himself at this point. He nodded and barely managed to whisper, “I do.”

Banner waved at Parker for the rings. The young man stepped forward and offered them up. They were gleaming golden with a inner circle of diamonds this time going around the middle center of the band. One glance at the engraving inside of a ring and he handed each their respective rings to give.

Stark went first, offering his ring out to Loki, as he repeated after Banner, “I, Anthony, take you, Loki, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and in sorrow. I promise all my love to you, and with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.” Stark easily slid the ring on Loki's finger beside his engagement band and it looked _perfect_. He was never going to remove it. Not ever.

Loki struggled to focus again as the ceremony shifted back to him once more. He swallowed hard and focused on repeating Banner's words as he held the ring to Stark's finger. “I, Loki, take you, Anthony, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and in sorrow. I promise all my love to you, and with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.” The ring fit just as perfectly on Stark's finger. Loki's heart hammered. His. Stark was his and only his. Forever.

“May your love live for all time,” Banner announced. “With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss!”

The pair needed no more coaxing. It was a deep, adoring, and tear filled. They clung to one another as their small audience cheered and clapped.

Married.

They were married.

The kiss eventually parted and they chuckled together against one another's lips. Stark wiped at Loki's wet cheeks. He teased, “What a fucking pair we make.”

“The perfect pair,” Loki answered in a soft hum, brushing noses together.

Stark beamed the brightest of smiles.

The sun was down. The stars were coming out. A few hints of northern lights flickered in the sky.

Neither noticed.

They were married.

  


* * *

  


The open room wrapped in windows thrummed with music. Stark had picked most of the selection. Little of it was usual wedding fare. The bar was fully stocked. A finger food buffet lined one wall. A bouquet of Loki's magically frozen ice flowers sat in the middle beside a gold dusted wedding cake. Waiters walked around with champagne. There were sofas to one quieter corner but most of the space was standing room only. The visitor center's main lobby was just the right size for the few dozen guests. It was warmly packed and thrumming with good cheer.

The happy couple chatted with anyone who approached while sipping champagne from a single shared glass. The guests were allowed to mingle and relax into the festivities. There was no planned schedule. People could eat or drink or dance or talk. It mattered not to the couple. Friends came to congratulate but it didn't truly sink in. All the planning and time and energy was finished. They were married. Married. It was too big a thing to wrap one's mind around.

Loki could not recall the last time he was unable to stop smiling so brightly. He was deliriously, deliciously happy and it felt as if he might burst every time he looked at Stark still in his stunning tailored suit. His husband. He could call him husband and it would be the truth.

His mind reeled. He leaned down for kisses from Stark simply to remind himself that he was not dreaming.

With Loki's cloak removed, they easily mingled themselves through the crowd, stopped here and there by friends, before finding themselves beside the gift table. It was laden with various presents, all wrapped in sparkling paper and boxes. Loki could see names of both those present and those who did not make the event. One box with a multitude of names on the attached card caught his attention.

“How...” Loki breathed as he narrowed his gaze on the box. His long fingers tentatively splayed open the card to reveal the names Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Scott. As soon as his mind processed the names, his fingers pulled back, immediately suspicious of the package.

“Fucking hell,” Stark grumbled low as he took in the box. “Who got this here?”

As if in answer, Rhodes stepped up beside them and reassured mid bite of finger food, “Don't worry. I had Vision look it over. Everything should be kosher.”

Loki narrowed his gaze on Rhodes. Rhodes simply popped the rest of the cheese puff into his mouth.

Stark snapped, “How the hell did you get this-”

“Whoa whoa,” Rhodes interrupted the incoming rant. “I didn't solicit this. It just showed up at the compound the other day. The wedding's all over the news. Of course they knew. Thor thought it only right to add it to the rest of the presents.”

“Oh did he?” Loki grumbled, preparing to go chew out his brother.

Rhodes shook his head. “It's a cute gift. Don't go popping off over it. Open it.”

“You do realize you, Thor, and Vision are all now responsible if this thing eventually kills the two of us,” Stark said as he set their champagne down to poke at the box.

Rhodes rolled his eyes. “It's not gonna kill you, Tony.”

“Uh huh.” Stark glanced at the card itself. _Congratulations on finding that other someone who's willing to put up with your bullshit. Who knew ice could melt Tony Stark's heart. Think of us next time you have a scotch._ Stark frowned at the note, confused a moment, until he opened the box.

He burst into immediate chuckles. “The little shits...” He lifted the box top completely to reveal a delicate set of clear ice cube trays with diamond shaped cubes.

“Ice and luxury? The perfect pair?” Rhodes teased.

“It’s kind of appropriate,” Loki mused in return. It was a silly gift but somehow it was... cute of them. It was teasing and lighthearted and thoughtful.

Stark harassed, “Better than them sending us a blender.”

Loki noticed an envelope beside the trays and reached for it. Scrawled over the front was both their names in large, lovely handwriting. The envelope was already opened. Rhodes casually sipped on his drink. Evidently they had not missed this either. Loki picked it up and pulled out the card. He blinked at the contents and held it open further for Stark to read beside him.

_I know this won't fix anything. I know it can't undo what I've done. I still want to say it. I'm sorry. I misjudged. I've seen what you guys have been doing around the world since he joined. The paparazzi pictures are actually kind of cute - for two idiots battling assholes. You seem happy and grounded. I like it. And I blew it on ever getting to see any of it in person. So well, this is long enough already, and I've said my piece. I truly wish you both many, many more years of happiness. -Nat_

“I'll be damned,” Stark murmured at the card. He flipped it over but it was blank. Nothing but a simple note.

It was difficult to believe Romanoff swallowing down her pride enough to write such a note but it looked genuine. Still, Loki couldn't help but ask, “Is it her handwriting, do you think?”

Stark nodded. “It's hers.”

They both stared at the note a moment longer before the music quieted and Thor called for everyone's attention. Stark set the card back into the box and shut it. They turned around and made their way to the middle of the lobby. A circle formed around them and Thor held up a large mug of ale.

“It is Midgardian custom for the Best Man to speak at such festivities,” Thor proclaimed. “You have both spoken from your heart this day and I would do the same.”

Loki inwardly cringed. Whatever was his brother going to prattle on about? Stark's arm came around Loki and he leaned into the other man for support.

As everyone quieted, Thor brought his mug down and turned thoughtfully to the pair. He was quiet a moment before he said simply, “You are owed someone greater than me to speak on your behalf.” Loki blinked at the words but Thor pushed on. “I have not always been kind. I have not always listened to you as I should have. I have not always supported you as a brother ought to. I am ashamed of my self only a few years ago, ignoring you in favor of friends and glory. Not so long ago, I would not have understood the significance of your choice to have me stand with you while you wed your beloved. I would have brought my own friends and ransacked the event.” There was a murmur of chuckles through the crowd. “I humbly thank you for forgiving me so many centuries of ignorance. I was no brother to you.”

Loki glanced down, unable to keep Thor's honest gaze. It was the truth but he'd not heard his brother speak of his time before his banishment since his return.

“In these handful of years, I have learned and grown much, and so have you, dear brother. We have both been hurt but you have taken more than your fair share. I grieve for all you've endured, and yet, look at where this path has brought you. I have never known you so happy as you are this day. His care for you lights a beacon within you. I will forever be grateful for the light you have found within one another.”

He paused and waited until Loki raised his gaze to his again before he continued, lifting his mug once again, “I wish you yet more happiness and understanding for centuries to come. May the light within you never fade. Blessings and good cheer to you, Loki Stark of Midgard!”

“Hear hear,” Banner cheered in return, leading others to toast as well with glasses held high.

Loki's face heated at the words and the attention. Stark pulled him down for a kiss to the cheek. Loki nodded to his brother and turned to kiss Stark. The kiss lingered and deepened until Parker whistled loudly, earning a few catcalls and chuckles at their expense. They finally broke apart just as Rhodes stepped from beside them to stand in front of the pair.

“Well I can't let the meathead be the only one to speak,” Rhodes teased Thor, who merely raised his glass to Rhodes before taking a drink. “Though I don't know if I can do any better than him.” Rhodes turned back to the married pair. “Especially since I've been an idiot through most of your affair and I'll probably continue to stick my foot in my mouth or get Tony into trouble, but hey, what are best buddies for?” Stark cocked a grin.

Rhodes went on, “I've told you guys most of this before but it bears repeating in front of witnesses. Loki, you are the best thing to _ever_ happen to him. Without you, he's a jumbled up mess that none of us has ever managed to comfort let alone fix.” He glanced down at his drink as he admitted, “It pains me that I couldn't be more help to Tony and that I missed a lot of the signs on how bad things were getting.” He looked back up and met Loki's eyes with sincerity. “Which is what makes what you do for him all the more miraculous. This idiot who throws himself into danger on the regular and never stops tinkering even to sleep is somehow so content and happy and confident in where he's at with you that he _married_ you. Tony fucking Stark. Married. I never thought I'd see the day. It's all because of you, man.” He raised his glass and cheered, “Here's to an incredible lifetime of support and happiness, Mister and Mister Stark.”

The crowd cheered and joined in with the toast. This time Loki kissed Stark's cheek. The music began to play again and the crowd dispersed toward the buffet. Stark captured a quick real kiss before backing up toward the dance floor.

“You two still have to cut the cake,” Banner warned the pair before they got too lost in partying.

Stark raised an eyebrow and teased, dragging Loki along in his arms, “I've got all the sugar I need right here.”

Oh what a line. “So cheesy, darling.” He kissed Stark and turned them toward the buffet instead.

“You know you love it, sweetness.”

Loki chuckled as they crossed the room. “I do indeed.”

  


* * *

  


The festivities went on for hours and the newly married couple nearly out-danced everyone else there. It was only more friends wanting to privately congratulate them which pulled them off the dance floor. Eventually the cake was cut. They weren't messy feeding one another their slices of cake but Loki did take advantage of the opportunity to suck on Stark's fingers in public. The look of heat in Stark's gaze was remarkable. He returned the favor by sucking on two of Loki's fingers and suggestively curling his tongue around them in his mouth. They were both a lovely shade of pink as Loki slid fingers from his lips and kissed him deeply, forgetting about their audience.

More rounds of champagne were brought out for toasts. Vision and Parker managed simple cheers. Both were sweet and to the point, with Parker stammering over his words. Afterwards, Parker's Aunt May cornered them with her nephew looking anxiously on beside her. She eyed Loki with an odd mix of curiosity and concern but then focused herself on Stark almost wholly as she started thanking Stark for his time and money invested into Parker. Loki kissed Stark's cheek and took the opportunity to grab them another drink, although the pair of them were wonderfully warm and relaxed thanks to many already imbibed. He returned to an altogether different conversation as he overheard Aunt May quietly wondering, “But it _has_ to be different with an alien.”

Stark cocked a grin as he answered, “Sorry to disappoint but Asgardians are pretty much the same as humans.”

Loki slid up beside him and teased, “Aesthetically similar? Yes. But there is a _godlike_ difference in _stamina_.”

Aunt May turned bright red at being caught gossiping while Stark was the picture of smug. “Stamina huh?” Stark harassed in return, leaning up for a kiss. “You gotta prove that claim later.”

Loki gasped in mock indignation, “I haven't done so already?”

Stark played along with overt primness, “Everyone knows I've been saving myself for our wedding night.”

Parker snorted a laugh and then covered it up with a cough at Aunt May's elbow to his ribs.

“Ah yes, of course, my darling,” Loki returned, unable to hide the cheeky grin from his lips at the teasing. He set the drink aside and reached for Stark by the vest of his suit. “Well then, I must get to properly claiming my other half's pure virginity in our marital bed.” He winked at Parker as he dragged Stark away with him. The young man giggled again.

Stark grumbled loudly, “About damn time!”

Loki burst into his own happy laughter and kissed Stark even as he backed up, dragging both of them away from the lobby. Aunt May stumbled through a goodbye to the pair. Their kiss deepened. Arms went around Loki's waist. Any other shouted goodbyes were unheard. Everything faded away. The sound of the party dimmed as Loki lifted one hand away from Stark and twisted it with a pull of green magic. Even with his eyes closed and tongue teasing against Stark's, he could still feel the emerald energy wrap around them and form a solid bubble for a moment. Energy shimmered around them before fading away.

It was silent. The air was pleasantly warm. The scent of vanilla filled lungs as they broke for air. Eyes fluttered open to see them teleported to a room with a large bed circled by candles on the floor and shelved walls. The ceiling danced with enchanted soft light, same as their own bedroom. Chilled champagne and strawberries sat on the nightstand. Rose petals lightly covered the pale pink bedding. The room felt small with such a large bed within it. Curtains covered the windows. The faint sound of waves could be heard beyond in the dark of night. They were locked away from the world. Far from everything. They needed nothing more. Only one another.

“Perfect,” Stark hummed in pleasure at their little love nest. He pulled Loki down for another passionate kiss by the collar on his suit. Fingers slid down to begin work on the many buttons.

Although he longed to magic away their clothing, Loki had been warned by Stark against rushing things tonight, and there was pleasure to be had in disrobing one's other half. His own fingers worked on undoing the bow tie and then back and underneath the collar to Stark's white suit to push off his jacket. He suckled on the man's lower lip while the jacket slid to the floor, fingers going down to unbutton the vest next. It was all very slow and deliberate. Each taking their time. Each marveling in the other. Wallowing in being alone. Being married. Tied together in the very last way.

Stark finished with the long row of buttons and slid off Loki's jacket, letting it pool on the floor. Warm hands rubbed up Loki's sides as Stark ran them over his smooth black undershirt. It was faintly see through in the gentle light and teased at Loki's fair skin hidden beneath. “Come here,” Stark rumbled. He pulled by the shirt's hem and steered them to the bed.

Loki blissfully allowed himself to be guided down onto the bedding, toeing off dress shoes as he heard Stark's hit the floor off the edge of the bed. Stark's vest was next. Fingers working on Stark's dress shirt faltered when Stark slid hands beneath Loki's thin undershirt to toy thumbs over nipples. His mouth worked at Loki's neck, prickly beard hairs wonderfully tickling at skin.

“Oh darling...” Loki gasped. He was rewarded with teeth scraping against skin and a sharp pinch to both nipples. “ _Anthony._ ” His other half was devilish with only lips and fingers. He allowed himself to be pampered. There was time enough in the night to return the teasing. Loki's hands moved up to twist at either end of the undone bowtie, using it to tug at the back of Stark's neck. The man nipped lightly at Loki's skin before lifting his head to meet Loki in a hungry kiss.

There was so much he wanted to do to this man. This man who was his. This man who pledged himself to him in every last way. They were bound by magic. They were bonded. He would have this mortal for centuries. For all the time he had himself, if he could make this last, if he can keep this man whole and happy. The one who understood him. The one who saw him. Saw all of him. Yet still wanted him. Bound himself to him.

Anthony was his _husband_.

Loki's heart fluttered to overflowing.

Stark broke the kiss to slide off Loki's undershirt. He nipped at Loki's chin. Loki settled dreamily on his back. Stark shifted up onto an elbow enough to get to work unbuttoning his own shirt. He cocked a grin at Loki, “You swoon any harder and you'll melt into a puddle.” He winked at Loki as he slyly pulled the bow tie from around his own neck.

“It's overwhelming. It's astonishing. You here and mine and...” Loki sighed. His eyes danced with delight at the sight of Stark. “Even with the ceremony and the words and the promises, I still struggle.” He shook his head, the braids pulling back the sides of his hair coming undone some. His own eyes turned large. “I still cannot comprehend why you'd ever choose _me_ to entwine your life and heart.”

Stark's big brown eyes softened. “Oh sweetness...” Stark cupped Loki's cheek and leaned down for another deep kiss before parting their lips enough to whisper, “I think the same fucking thing, baby. You could have anyone but instead you walked into my life and changed it for the better.” He brushed his nose against Loki's, their eyes meeting. “We'll just have to agree that neither of us deserves the other but we're stuck all the same.” One more kiss and he purred, “Stuck forever. I'm not ever giving up perfection swooning at _me_.”

“Agree to disagree indeed,” Loki hummed as he took in the man he adored. “For _no one_ is more perfect than the man I married.” He finally worked his hand enough to push off Stark's dress shirt to thankfully reveal bare skin beneath. “And he will be _stuck_ with me for all time.” Loki grinned against Stark's lips and pulled the man back down beside him. “My husband.”

Stark shivered at the last words, his eyes taking an even deeper shade of amber, and whispered reverently back, “My husband.” His hands slid down Loki's stomach to work open dress trousers. “Mine.”

“Yours.”

They kissed. Open-mouthed and adoring. Sloppy yet full of all the words said that day. Loki's bottoms were kicked free off the bed. Stark's were next. Blissfully they were finally fully naked. Loki pressed his front to Stark's, pinning firming cocks between them. He hooked a leg over Stark's. Stark twisted fingers in Loki's hair. They rutted together. Gasped into kisses. Suckled on tongues. Loki's hands slid down to cup Stark's firm backside.

There was so much to want. He wanted it all. Every last idea. Every last touch. They lingered on kisses until lips were truly bruised, hard cocks aching against one another. How to begin?

Then Loki recalled the glint in Stark's eyes at his teasing earlier before they left the party. Well then, now there was a plan.

Fingers shifted to dip between Stark's bum cheeks, rubbing against his puckered skin. There was an immediate, pleased sigh into their kisses. Stark rocked back against the finger. Loki grinned into the kisses and pressed firmly before pulling that finger away. There was a lovely little grunt in protest from Stark but it was soon replaced by a moan against lips as Loki magic lubricant onto his fingers and returned two between Stark's cheeks.

Loki pushed and gently slid his middle finger knuckle by knuckle into Stark. The kisses broke off. Stark’s whimper was almost adorable. Loki growled in a low rumble against Stark's parted lips, “You did wish me to take that _virginity_ of yours tonight.”

Stark half laughed, half swooned at the words. He huffed a chuckle and fluttered his eyes open to take in Loki's intense gaze. He rocked his hips back against the finger stretching him open. “Also promised me some _godly_ stamina.”

Loki grinned against the mortal's lips and slid his tongue along Stark's lower lip. “But of course, my darling.” He paused to add a second finger inside of Stark. He scissored those fingers and earned a gasp from Stark. “I'm happy to oblige if that's what you'd _like_.” He stilled those fingers and steadied Stark by the hip with his free hand as he rolled onto his back, pulling Stark into straddling his chest. “I will drain you _utterly_ , Anthony.”

Stark trembled at the promise but still cocked an eyebrow down at Loki. “Big words from a man who screams my name every time I give him a rimjob.”

“That tongue of yours is quite deadly,” Loki admitted, then shifted his stretching fingers to circle around Stark's prostate. “I'll have you screaming my name more than once.”

Stark's breathing hitched, his hands reaching for the wooden headboard, while he struggled to tease, “Is that so?”

Loki merely grinned up at Stark and shifted down the bed, one hand on Stark's hip to keep him still, until he could wrap his lips around Stark's cock while he stretched him open.

“Fuck!” Stark gasped, his jaw dropping open. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight. Straddling Loki's upper chest while the man wrapped beautiful lips around his cock. Fingers began to thrust, brushing over his prostate at the end of each measured push in. Loki swallowed down what he could manage at this angle before releasing Stark's cock with a wet pop. He nuzzled his way to the base and sucked and licked his way along the length. He curled his tongue around the underside and grazed lightly with his teeth. Stark hissed at the sensation. Loki shifted back to bobbing on the cock. His free hand held Stark by the hip and urged him into rolling those lovely hips. Eventually he stilled his mouth and allowed Stark to thrust into his mouth himself.

“ _Holy fuck, baby!_ ” Stark stared with wide eyes down at the sight, arm muscles clenched as he clung to the headboard. Perfect, bruised lips held open for him to thrust into. Ridiculously long fingers thrusting into him over and over again. Then the pressure shifted. A third finger. Harder rubs against his prostate. It was too much. “ _Loki, oh baby, oh fuck I'm gonna-_ ” His heavy panting hitched louder as Loki lapped his tongue up against the underside of his cock. That was it. He knocked the headboard against the wall and came with a shudder, hips jerking. He pulsed seed into that gorgeous mouth.

Loki hummed around him and Stark's eyes rolled closed. He shuddered as Loki sucked, swallowing down every drop he could give. Stark went limp when he was finally released. He sank against Loki's chest and rested his forehead against the headboard. His panting was the only sound for a long moment before he heard the slick sound of Loki's fingers sliding out of him. Stark's hips jerked when he felt those wet fingertips brush over the length of his softening cock.

“Merely the appetizer, darling,” Loki purred beneath him. Those fingertips brushed over his cock again but this time they were warm.

Stark let out a gasp, eyes opening. A warm light flowed from Loki's fingertips onto his cock. Heat radiated. He grew hard again. The light dissipated but blood still rushed back to his cock. “Oh shit...”

Loki smirked up at him and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock. “A new husband must have a few tricks still to reveal...” He shimmed back up the bed to rest his head on the pillows and reached for his own cock. He stroked a few times to spread more lubricant before he paused at the base of his cock. The base glowed for a moment, ensuring he'd last long enough to drive Stark insane, then he guided himself up into Stark. “Ride me while those thigh muscles still work, darling.” He winked up at Stark.

Stark whimpered as he settled on Loki's lap, trembling at being achingly hard already again, with Loki's equally hard cock buried completely inside of him. He had asked for this, he supposed. He continued to grip at the headboard as he began to rock. The bed squeaked. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped, panting already. A few hard rubs against his prostate and he began to bounce.

What a sight he made. All flushed and gasping. Stomach and arm muscles working. Thighs squeezing at Loki's sides. Hard cock bouncing and hitting Loki's stomach. Bangs already a lovely mess. His. This man was _his_.

Loki allowed him to pick the pace but placed hands on his hips, helping to bounce harder, grind deeper. The bed complained louder. Stark's grip on the headboard increased and it started to thud against the wall with each rough bounce. Loki dug his heels into the bedding and thrust up to meet each bounce with a sharp snap of his hips.

Continuous moans rolled out of Stark. His head tossed back. Arched back. Panting. Firm hard bounces down. Loki leaned up to wrap lips around one nipple bobbing before him. Stark shuddered and shouted his name. He tugged with his teeth and felt Stark jerk. He came. Loki continued to bounce him through the climax, feeling Stark's seed pooling on his own stomach. He kissed his way across his chest to lavish the same attention on the other nipple.

Stark shivered in his arms. He turned to mush again, sinking against hips and thighs trembling to keep him upright, but then whined loudly as his cock remained hard, as did the one buried inside of him. “Fuck, baby.”

“That is the plan,” Loki teased as he kissed his way up chest and neck, pulling Stark down fully onto his chest. Stark laughed in a giddy delirium. Loki kissed him and rolled them onto their sides.

“Oh what a line, princess.” Stark hissed as Loki pulled his cock out of him. He was completely pliant while Loki repositioned him, shifting both of Stark's thighs bent to one side and settling behind them on his knees.

Loki grunted a chuckle at the man. He guided himself into him with one smooth push, staying buried a moment to growl, “Can you really call me _princess_ with my cock inside of you?”

“Can and did, princess.” Stark grinned up at him and twisted his upper half to rest shoulders against the bed, lower half turned sideways with Loki slowly starting to thrust. He reached up for Loki, pulling him down enough for a kiss.

Loki growled into the kiss and bit at Stark's lower lip. He held Stark in place with a hand on his hip and smacked the other against Stark's exposed ass. He'll be calling him _princess_ for millennium to come.

The bed squeaked. The pace picked up. The kiss broke. Loki leaned back onto his knees, tossing back his nearly undone braids to one shoulder. Stark's moans grew louder as the position allowed for faster, deeper thrusts. He rolled onto his side again, gripping the bedding. Stark's backside bounced nicely with each thrust. Loki's mouth hung open at the sight of his cock disappearing into Stark over and over again. Loki gave another firm smack to an ass cheek and Stark groaned, rocking back against the thrusts. He clung to the bedding and rolled onto his stomach, shifting the position with the move.

“ _Yes darling_ ,” Loki growled. He easily shifted with the move, changing to pinning Stark down on his stomach instead. Hands went to the small of his back and held him in place as thrusts deepened further. Stark fought against being pinned down, instead thrusting back against each drive into him. He raised his ass off the bed and got up onto his knees, face still planted in the bedding, and bounced in time to the thrusts.

Loki marveled at his insatiable husband. The headboard knocked against the wall again. Delicious and delirious moans came out of both of them. The sight of that bouncing ass was almost too much even with the enchantment. Loki's cock ached and nearly hurt from being so hard. He lost himself in the rough, quick pace. His voice was a low growl, “ _Come for me, Anthony. I want all of your seed. All of it!_ ”

Stark cried out at the demands, shouted moans half muffled by the bedding. He lasted a few heartbeats more before he came with a scream of Loki's name. His cock pulsed and he gave what he had left, droplets spilling onto the bedding. He squeezed around Loki's cock. Loki hissed and pulled out completely to keep from joining him. It was Stark. He had no control over himself with Stark. His hard cock ached but he managed to hold back. He panted roughly and redoubled the enchantment on his own cock.

Stark was a shaking mess. His hips slumped down onto the bed but then he hissed and rolled onto his side at his still hard cock. “Fuck, this is exquisite torture, baby.”

“Indeed,” Loki answered in a husky rumble. “But I would _thoroughly_ satisfy my new husband.”

Stark moaned.

Loki shifted Stark onto his back, bending to kiss his beloved. He settled between parted legs and easily guided himself into an already thoroughly fucked Stark. Trembling legs hooked around Loki's hips. Kisses deepened into something more. Loki merely rolled his hips, slow and almost soothing. A balm on the rougher rounds. This was something softer yet possessive. Stark was his. His to turn undone. His to have. His to love. His.

Propped up on elbows, Loki kept the pace while the kisses lingered on, reverent and filled with promises. He was also Stark's. He would be Stark's until the end. They had promised. He had promised. They would never part.

Gradually the pace increased but it was still slow and gentle. Deep thrusts in, slow pull out. Long rubs against prostate. Tight heat squeezing. Mingling breaths and wet kisses. Mutual panting. The lightest of squeaks from the bed. The rocking of two bodies together. The sweet ache of the slow build. The man beneath him trembling. His own arms unsteady. It was overwhelming.

The peak was longer in coming. They lost themselves to the world for ages before they neared the top. Together it was a shaking mess. Teetering on the edge. So close it hurt. One more thrust, one more gasp, one more moan.

Then it rushed over them. Stark arched and squeezed with his thighs, tossing his head back and mewling Loki's name. He came and his cock pulsed but he had nothing left. He managed one drop. The sensation was overwhelming. He squeezed around Loki, grinding cock against his prostate. The room spun a moment and then he closed his eyes.

Loki hissed and nipped at Stark's exposed throat, thrusting twice more, before he finally let go and came. He pulsed inside of Stark and the relief of it was orgasmic all on it's own. He pulsed and pulsed again, filling Stark with all the seed he'd been holding back. He pulled out with a whine and pulsed again, covering Stark's stomach and chest in a line.

His Anthony.

The magic around both of them dissipated. He collapsed forward and covered the mortal. Unsteady arms wrapped around him. The two lost themselves in a panting heap.

It was many minutes before Loki nuzzled at the man's neck and whispered in the softest of tones, “ _I love you._ ”

A pleased rumbling hum went through Stark pinned beneath him. The voice in his ear was hoarse. “ _I love you._ ” Beard scruff rubbed against skin and then a kiss. “ _I love you. I love you. I love you._ ”

Loki smiled against his neck, breathing in the scent of them and the candles and their mess. He was too satisfied and too exhausted to move. He hoped Stark didn't mind. It seemed not. He pressed a kiss to Stark's neck. “ _I love you more than I can ever say, my dearest darling._ ”

Stark's fingers played through his hair. Neither moved otherwise. Eventually Stark hummed, “You have to do that trick again on my birthday.”

Loki chuckled low. “Only then? Not every day?”

Stark gave a pathetic little whimper at the idea.

“You wanted godly stamina.” Loki grinned. “But your birthday, yes. No better special occasion.”

Stark slid a hand down Loki's back to cup his ass. “And you have to reverse it for _your_ birthday.”

Loki snorted.

Stark squeezed his ass.

  


* * *

  


It was early morning when Loki woke. His dreams filtered away with a wash of pointed urgency. He felt more than heard the panicked breaths of the man pressed against him. The harsh rise and fall of Stark's chest. The trembling. The sucking in of air through gritted teeth.

Loki's heart sank.

He had hoped their exhaustion would keep such nightmares at bay.

Loki shifted onto his side to slip both arms around Stark curled against his side facing him. He rubbed warm hands along Stark's shivering, cold back.

“My darling, wake. It is but a dream,” he reassured firmly into one ear. He enchanted his next word to give a magical shove out of slumber. “ _Wake_.”

Stark shook in his arms and released a cracked sob.

Loki rocked him ever so slightly. “I'm here. I'm here, Anthony. Shh, I've got you. Breathe.”

“ _Loki_ ” came the croaked sound of his name on Stark's lips, muffled against Loki's shoulder, before he could feel tears wet his skin.

 _I will rend every Chitauri limb from limb_ , Loki thought darkly. He continued to rub up and down Stark's back as he rocked them. He pressed kisses to Stark's mussed hair. “Right here, my dearest. Breathe with me. In and out. Slowly.”

Air caught in Stark's throat as he attempted to follow the instructions. It shifted into another sob and more tears. He cried. Loki held him. He would hold him for however long he needed. He whispered his reassurances.

It was long minutes later when Stark shook his head against Loki's wet shoulder and growled in a hoarse whisper, “ _It had to happen tonight too._ ”

“It does not matter.”

“ _Yes it does!_ ” Stark sobbed and jerked his head back enough to flash tear-filled brown eyes. His breathing hitched. Another anxiety attack was looming. “Look at this fucking mess you married. I can't go one night-”

“We both have good nights and bad,” Loki interrupted immediately with a firm tone. “You've done much better as of late-”

“You have a bad night every month,” Stark interjected with a scoff. “I'm a mess more days than fucking not.”

“Yet it is not every night. You are making progress. And when the nightmares do come, I am here. I promised, Anthony. I _will_ not have you _ever_ suffer these alone.”

“It's our wedding night!” Stark shouted in disgust at him. “It's our wedding night and I'm having flashbacks and panic attacks!” Saying the last two words triggers him into more trembling, arms pulling away to wrap around himself.

Loki moved both hands to Stark's cheeks, cupping them and forcing the man to meet his gaze, as he said firmly, “Anthony Edward Stark, you are not a burden. I would prefer my love sleep soundly through the night but it would not be too much to comfort you every night for the rest of my life. Do not despair because it is our wedding night. You have ruined nothing.”

“I ruin everything-”

“You have ruined _nothing_ ,” Loki repeated. He shifted to rest his forehead to Stark's, keeping the man's gaze. “I love you. _You_ as you are.” He brushed thumbs along wet cheeks. “Do you find it a burden to comfort me out of my own nightmares?”

Stark immediately shook his head against the hands holding his cheeks but then struggled to accept the comparison. “Never but-”

“Shush. It is the same for me.” Loki soothed hands back into Stark's hair and down to wrap around him once more. “I promised to look after you long before our wedding and I mean those words with all my heart, both before and said hours ago.” He gently kissed Stark's lips. “You are _stuck_ with me, darling.”

Stark released a breath and slowly relaxed. Still, he sighed, “You deserve better.”

“There is no heart or soul better than my husband.”

Stark smiled oh so softly against his lips. They were quiet as Stark came down fully from his nightmare and attack. Compassionate eyes met one another. Kisses were softly stolen.

Eventually Stark whispered, curling up fully against Loki once more. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Loki soothed back.

Stark's arms went around Loki. They clung to one another. So many promises and they needed to hear it again. They would likely always need to hear it. It didn't matter. They were intertwined together. Forever.

The sun rose before they finally slipped back to sleep.

  


* * *

  


The ocean was a stunning shade of blue. Deep and luminous. The water was crystal clear. It reminded Loki of the blue ice surrounding their wedding.

Their little private island was secluded off the coast of Belize. Stark's robots guarded the perimeter but they were unseen, many leagues away from the island itself. Their main purpose was to keep any truly ridiculous paparazzi from finding them. The cabin on the island was rustic, for a Stark anyway, with minimal square footage. Only the basics. Which thankfully included a covered two person beach chair.

Loki stretched his legs and wiggled his toes as they slipped out from underneath the shade and into the warm midday sunlight. He wore far too much sunblock and a pair of green shorts. He had only agreed to the winter wedding so long as the honeymoon was spent at the beach. It was only fair.

Stark took strong strokes toward the beach. Those arms looked stunning pulling him through in the water. Stark stood up as he reached the beach and reached to brush back wet bangs. He was wearing nothing but the tightest red shorts. His skin glistened. Loki's gaze slid up and down the man as he walked across the hot sand. The beach did have it's advantages...

Stark cocked a grin at him and flopped down wet beside him on the lounger. “You ever going in the water or are you just gonna swoon at me all day?”

“The second option is the most tempting...” Loki reached to brush back Stark's bangs himself.

Stark's cheeky grin widened. “I mean, I _am_ the most beautiful thing out here. What else would you stare at?”

Loki chuckled even as he smiled adoringly at the man beside him. “You're the most stunning view no matter where we go, darling.”

“Oh what a line, princess.” He winked and shifted onto his knees. “Come on, then. Stop stalling with flattery.”

Loki leaned back primly and teased, “But it usually works so well.”

“Okay. That's it.” Stark reached forward. He slid one arm underneath Loki's long legs and the other around Loki's back, lifting him up. “In we go.”

Loki gave an undignified yelp. “Anthony!”

Stark grunted as he got to his feet and rested Loki more firmly against his chest to hold the long legged man. “What? I didn't get to walk you over the threshold of the bedroom last night.”

Loki squinted at the bright sunlight. He protested but still wrapped arms behind Stark's neck to help keep himself steady in his arms. “I thought I took your vaunted _virginity_. Shouldn't I have carried _you_ over the threshold?”

“You took my name,” Stark countered. He grunted as he started walking straight into the crystal clear water. “In you go.” He kissed Loki and leaned forward, dunking the both of them into the ocean.

Loki squeaked as they hit the water. It was warmer than expected but still cold against bare skin. He came up for air and found warm arms wrapping around him.

“You're too fucking cute, baby,” Stark sighed, one hand moving to brush back Loki's long hair from his face.

“I am not _cute_ ,” Loki grumbled, even as he wrapped his own arms around Stark.

“Oh yes you fucking are,” Stark chuckled and kissed him. They bobbed together in the water. The kisses deepened. Stark's hands slid lower.

Before they could reach Loki's shorts, Loki broke the kiss and slid out of Stark's hold, twisting underwater to slip away from the man. With practiced strokes, he came up many meters away.

Stark blinked at the sight. “I thought you hated the water?”

“I hate the beach, not the water.” He splashed back at Stark and took off. “Last one around the island goes naked for the rest of the day.”

Stark laughed even as he took off after him. “Like you have to talk me out of my clothes, princess.”

  


* * *

  


Neither wore a stitch of clothing as they lounged together in the small living room watching the sunset. Loki was slightly sunburnt on the bridge of his nose and across his shoulders but otherwise managed to escape the last two days unscathed. Stark had tanned a lovely shade darker.

Loki wrapped arms around Stark, the pair of them on the sofa and their legs propped up on the coffee table. He hummed as Stark offered him a sip of his mixed drink. Then he leaned his head against Stark's shoulder.

They could hear the gently rolling waves against the beach outside. The sky was turning into a deep orange as the sun disappeared. They'd enjoyed every inch of the island and the little island cabin. It was bliss.

Loki turned to press kisses to Stark's neck.

His husband.

He reached for Stark's free left hand. Fingertips brushed over metal and diamond. Their engagement ring sat neatly pressed against the wedding band. Gold with a diamond inlay. It went well with the ruby inlay of the engagement ring. It went even better paired together on Stark's finger.

“You sap,” Stark hummed, his voice rumbling happily in his chest. He watched as Loki played long fingers over his rings. His own features warmed at the sight. He turned his hand and brushed his thumb along the underside of Loki's rings.

“ _We_ saps,” Loki corrected, melting at the returned gesture. He returned to pressing kisses to Stark's neck and murmured, “You're all soft and heart underneath that armor.”

Stark sunk against him and threaded fingers with Loki, holding hands. “Don't let that get around.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Loki nuzzled his nose against Stark's skin. “I'm not about to share this soft man with anyone else.”

“Says the softest of them all.” Stark squeezed their hands and then brought them up to press a kiss against Loki's rings. “My husband.” He still marveled at the word on his lips.

Loki smiled against his neck. “Yours,” he breathed softly.

They were quiet. Happy. Content.

A phone rang on the kitchen wall.

Loki huffed a chuckle against Stark's neck. “I win.”

Stark grumbled and let the phone ring, making no motion to answer it. “You'd think they'd make it a week without us.”

“Too optimistic, my darling.” Loki slowly uncoiled himself from against Stark. “I'll accept that back rub once we're done saving them.”

Stark grumbled like a petulant child. “I don't want to get dressed. We were having a moment.”

Loki stood and stretched in front of him. The phone continued to ring. “We will have many more moments, darling.”

“It's our honeymoon!”

“Well,” Loki hummed and bent to kiss Stark's lips before purring, “We could return afterwards and continue where we left off.” He nipped lightly on Stark's lower lip.

Stark's eyes shimmered with interest. He grumbled but still moved to finally stand. “Only if we get a repeat of our first night, in reverse.” He cocked a grin.

Loki chuckled and stole a kiss before allowing him to answer the phone. “I demand my winning massage first upon returning.”

“Deal.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to see Fru's additional artwork [here](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/153788293418/marry-me-unceremoniously-stark-set-a-small-box). My favorite is Tony's bachelor [party](http://68.media.tumblr.com/aea14ca7c03cdfac71fa2dd622298806/tumblr_ohd9aiOtzr1re44aqo3_1280.jpg)!


End file.
